A Beautiful Day In The Forest
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: You already know the story of how Wyatt and his friends saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave but now for the first time ever hear from those who they helped out and why they will always be thankful for Wyatt and his friends for their kindness and help when they needed it the most.
1. Chapter 1

Having Wyatt As My Son

By Titan

Man if anyone would ask me what it's like to have Wyatt as my son I would then tell them that having him as my son has been the greatest thing I ever had in life.

And I say that because ever since Charlie passed away I always knew Wyatt was the one and even Charlie knew that since he did rescue him and he always knows what needs to be done.

Oh and since he does live in the Enchanted Forest then it would make sense to let him be.

But really it was up to him because ever since he and his friends rescued the Wild Force in the Dark Cave I always knew they were going somewhere.

And yes me and Tulip are very proud of him because he and them have become an example that we do need heroes more than ever here in the Spiritverse and they mean so much to this multiverse and their heroic deeds.

So in a way they showed all of us that yes if they can be heroes then we all can be heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt And Friends My Heroes

By Periwinkle

Honestly ever since I heard about the story of how they became heroes made me realize that they are truly amazing to be around with.

And I know that because I was able to be around them and man they are so nice in real life because I never knew they would actually about those who do meet them.

Oh and yes I was someone looking for a forever home and really they heard me and yes thanks to them I now live with the Shrinks Family and really they are the most influential group of friends I ever met because they knew I mattered and had a purpose in life.

And they made sure I would be okay and they also knew I was going through a lot in life and really they listened to me and made sure that I was okay as I was talking to them about my problems from the past.

Honestly opening up to them was hard but they helped me discover what makes me what I am today and thanks to them I now matter more than ever.

And they have and always will be my heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

Living Near The Enchanted Forest

By The Shrinks Family

Man ever since we moved here we didn't know what would come next for us.

And then when Wyatt and his friends came we had no idea what would be coming next either.

But it wasn't until Timothy George Becky and Harold decided to go see the forest and ever since then we've been at peace with it because we didn't want to bother it at all.

And sadly when Aunt Eunice passed away they heard about it and they took us under their wing and they really cared about us and yes when Periwinkle came we knew he needed a home and we would accept him with open arms because that was the way to do it rather than abandon it.

Oh and ever since then really they mean so much to us and those who know them because their kindness has shown that they do in fact care about those who do meet them.

And honestly since they won't be leaving anytime soon then really we got nothing to worry about and they will always be our angels to look up to.


	4. Chapter 4

Life With Wyatt

By Mallory Blucoon

Man ever since Charlie Panther passed away from cancer I thought there was no one out there who would matter to me.

But it turns out since Wyatt saved his life I always knew there was something about him and I wanted to know what makes him what he is today.

So me and Inktail moved in to the Enchanted Forest and we lived in the home where Little Bear used to live in.

And don't worry his friends were okay with that because they wanted someone to live there anyway.

Once we were finally here now was the time to meet them and yes I was a bit nervous because I never really got to meet the heroes of the rescue before but they heard that me and Inktail moved in they took us under their wing and I was also in charge of Winnie The Pooh and his friends and thankfully I knew Wyatt already but they were so nice to us because they made sure we were doing okay.

And they would make time for us since keeping up with them was quite crazy and yes i'm so glad for them because they always know how to be there for those who matter the most.

Oh and i'll always be thankful for them because really they have shown that everyone matters even if those doubt that.


	5. Chapter 5

Having Wyatt And His Friends As Our Friends

By Cat

Really we didn't know what to do ever since Little Bear his parents grandparents Emily Mitzi Podgy and Uncle Rusty moved away because they mean a lot to us and now they were gone and we weren't sure who was ever going to fill the gap in our lives.

When Wyatt and his friends did come we weren't sure if they were the ones but once we got to know them then really things only got better from here.

And I say that because me Duck Owl Hen Moose and No Feet were glad to have them here because they always know that we're doing alright.

Oh and if there was something wrong then they would help us go through it and really we've gotten used to them because they mean so much to us and really that gap I mentioned earlier was now filled and they believe that we matter as well and that our purpose is to be here.

And honestly they are the greatest friends we ever had and they show us that they do care about everyone they know and meet and really they are needed are more than ever right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping Up With Them

By Ginji

Now if keeping up with them was easy then boy you are sadly mistaken because man they always stay one step ahead of everyone.

But thankfully they would slow down because they don't want those who they meet to be in a hurry because that wouldn't be right at all.

And I say that because I was Elias' apprentice and ever since then really I didn't know what to do with my life at all.

But then they came and thanks to them I do matter and I do have a purpose in life to be here today and be proud of what I am.

And ever since then I was able to move in with Mallory and Inktail and don't worry Wyatt doesn't mind that at all because he believes that I did the right thing after all.

Oh and honestly they are angels because they'll always be there for us and really I will always thankful for them and for their help.


	7. Chapter 7

Having Wyatt As My Grandson

By Omir

Now since i'm the watcher I always wonder what goes on in the Enchanted Forest and really ever since Wyatt and his friends came that's when things got better from there.

And yes having Wyatt as my grandson is not so bad because he always makes me proud to be his grandpa and I will always be keeping my eyes on him.

But really when I see him and his friends to go help those in need I always know they know what they're doing and really it's inspiring to watch because they really do care about those who matter to them.

And yes they are the greatest thing to happen to the Spirit Verse in a long time and they always believe that everyone matters and they also believe that doing good will help them and that was their purpose in life to help those in need.

Oh and honestly I can't wait to see what they will do next in life because yes they are and always will be heroes to the Spirit Verse.


	8. Chapter 8

Why We Matter Now More Than Ever

By Wyatt

Now really we came here with a plan to live here in the Enchanted Forest and really we thought that was it.

But ever since the heroic rescue we did it was then clear there was more than to live here no instead our new purpose back then was to help those in need.

And ever since then we've helped change lives for the good and really that was what we wanted to do and honestly we're glad that they are all doing ok because we will always be there for them.

Oh and we're not leaving because we believe that this has and always will be our home and we will be here as long as we can and we'll never stop helping those in need because if they need our help then we will be there for them.

And believe me this is just the beginning of what will come next in life.


End file.
